Alien VS Phantom
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: Danny Phantom thought he'd seen it all, but when one of Vlad Master's experiments results in the creation of a new breed of ghost, his town goes into a state of panic which also affects the Ghost Zone. Please R&R.
1. The Birth of a Monster

It was a clear night in Amity Park, the particular night that Billionaire Mayor, Vlad Masters, liked to observe the stars to clear his head from the stressors of the busy day a being in charge of a city under the constant occurrence of ghost attacks. He patted the head of his cat and said, "Ah, Maddie, the night sky looks so perfect tonight, don't you agree?" The cat mewed and shrieked as the sky became illuminated by a blinding white light, "What in name of the stars and planets is that?" He looked into the telescope and found the cause of the blinding flash. A meteorite fell out of the sky and landed with a large explosion, which shook the ground like an earthquake. Vlad urgently ran to the phone and said, "Hello, yes this is Mayor Masters, and I've got a job for you."

--

Danny Fenton and his friends, Sam Manson, a rich, Goth girl with a particular dislike for popularity, and Tucker Foley, a techno-geek with a knack for hacking into things to help his friends, walked toward the woods, each one of them carried a frame pack and a knapsack on their backs. Sam talked them into going on a camping trip and Danny was actually willing to agree, "Thanks again, Sam," Danny said, "I really need a brake from all the ghost fighting I've been doing lately."

"No problem." Sam replied, "I figured that due to all the recent ghost activity we've been dealing with lately, we deserved a little peace and quiet."

"Geez, Tuck," Danny said to Tucker, "You haven't even touched your PDA today. Is something wrong?"

Tucker looked back at Danny and said, "My parents told me not to bring any of my technological devices. I'm probably just gonna die of perpetual boredom."

"Tuck," Danny protested, "just because you don't have any tech for two and a half days, doesn't mean your gonna die."

Two men in white suits and black sunglasses stopped them suddenly, one of them said, "This area is off limits."

"Says who?" A boy with dark hair, wearing a t-shirt with a skull with sharp fangs, curving horns, glowing red eyes, and green fire surrounding it, he was also wearing a pair of black and red punk jeans over a pair of black steel toed hiking boots.

"Who're you?" The men asked.

"The name's Benjamin Storm." The boy replied, "And guessing by the lame outfits, you're the Guys in White, correct?"

"That's right." One of them said.

"Why," The second one asked, "do you want an autograph?"

"No," Ben answered, "I want you two to get out of my way before I have to make you. And trust me when I say that you don't want that to happen."

"Wow," Danny said, "that kid's got guts."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "no one's ever tried to scare off the Guys in White before."

"This'll be good." Sam added smirked.

"Mr. Mayor," one of the Guys said into the microphone piece of his cell phone, "we have a situation."

"What is it?" Vlad asked as his limousine pulled up, "This had better be good. I was right in the middle of a city board of supervisors meeting."

"Put the darn thing on hold." Ben commented sounding rather annoyed, "Because I wanna know why this area is closed off."

"You really should pay attention to the night sky my boy." Vlad replied, "Because there was a…"

"I already know about the meteor that fell last night," Ben said rubbing traces of sleep from his eyes, "the glow it gave off when it fell from the sky, the after shock made me trip when I went to go check out what was happening."

"Did you get a good look at it?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah," Ben replied slyly, "I'll even take you to it. That is only if you lift the no visitors allowed decree on the forest."

"Can we come?" Sam, Danny, and Tucker asked in unison.

"Absolutely not." The Guys in White replied in unison.

"You may want to reconsider that," Vlad said holding his checkbook up, "unless you… don't want a cent of your total pay."

The Guys in White were a bit discouraged and kicked over the area-closed sign. One of them took out a radio and said, "Close all searches in the woods and pull out. These are the mayor's orders, not mine."

"That's better." Vlad said. He turned to Danny and his friends and put on a cheerful smile, "How nice to see you, Daniel," He said, "How is your mother these days?"

"Typical that you'd ask about my mom, Vlad." Danny growled under his breath.

Sam looked inquisitively at Ben, "Haven't I met you somewhere before?"

Ben leaned in and squinted at Sam, "I think we have." He said, "Oh yeah, that's right. I saw you at that bookstore a few weeks ago." He was referring to Skulk and Lurk, Sam's all time favorite bookstore. "I remember because I was picking up a copy of Spiral, by Koji Suzuki. Have you ever read that one?" He asked.

"I think so," Sam replied, "I'll have to recheck my book collection."

"Okay." Ben replied.

"Man I wish I'd brought my technology with me." Tucker groaned.

"Quit complaining." Ben said, "A little time away from technology is good for you."

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Well, before we get too acquainted and sprout roots," Vlad interrupted, "isn't it about time we get going to where that meteorite landed?"

"Oh," Ben smacked his head back to reality, "sure thing mister mayor."

"Please, call me Vlad." The devious billionaire said. "Daniel, would you and your friends care to join us?"

"Eh… sure," Danny smirked slyly, "why not? We were planning on a camping trip, but this works too."

"Well, I'd hate for you to miss out on it." Vlad smiled sympathetically, "But with young Benjamin here to guide us, I'm sure you'll still be able to make your camping trip before nightfall."

--

The group headed off toward the crash sight, The Guys in White decided to tag along in order to make sure that Vlad wasn't hurt. They got within ten meters of the meteorite, the hairs on the back of Ben's neck started to bristle. He stopped and started trembling like a leaf, "This is so weird," he said, "I feel like I'm close to the scariest suspense building scene in a psychopathic sci-fi monster movie in history."

"How so?" Vlad raised his eyebrow.

"The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end." Ben said, "Stuff that's extremely dangerous causes things like this to happen to me."

"You mean like a ghost appearing out of a rain cloud?" Vlad said pointing to a large green figure with a swirling tail, glowing red eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped like a V in the middle of his chest.

"At last," The ghost said, "I, Vortex…" he took a deep breath between every few words, "have returned to cause… mass, weather induced… chaos." He looked at Vlad and screamed, "You, Masters… I choose you… to be the first… of my… VICTIMS!"

"Danny you have to do something." Sam said.

The Guys in White rushed forward and drew their anti-ecto guns; "Halt!" one of them shouted.

Ben joined them holding ghost fighting weapon of his own. The Guys in White looked at him, noticing that it was so sleek and advanced that their weapons looked like children's toys compared to it. "I'm an aspiring ghost hunter who takes his ideas from videogames." He started firing on Vortex, which gave Danny a gleam in his eye.

"The perfect cover." Danny said to himself. He quickly ran back into the woods and stopped, "This should be far enough. No body around to see me." He clenched his fists and raised both of them in the air, "I'm going ghost!" he shouted. A ring of white light appeared below his feet, as it rose to his head giving him white boots, a black full body jump suit with a white "D" with black "P" in the center with the tail of the "P" trailing off the bottom of the "D" and into the blackness of the suit, a white belt, white gloves, glowing green eyes, and hair whiter than Santa Claus' beard. "Good my identity is still in tact." He said once his transformation was complete, "Now to take down Vortex." He flew off back toward the crash site.

Ben and Vortex were dodging each other's shots when Danny returned. When Ben saw Danny Phantom flying into the scene, he stopped firing. "Why aren't you firing at them?" The Guys in White asked.

Ben was slightly annoyed, he turned to them and said, "When Danny Phantom joins in on a fight against a ghost it normally means that all human ghost fighters need to sit back and watch. So you two just shut up and let them both duke it out."

"What if the weather ghost wins?" One of the men asked.

"He won't." Ben smirked.

"NOW, I SHALL REEK… MY VENGENCE… UPON THE TOWN… OF AMITY PARK!" Vortex roared.

"Hey, Vortex," Danny Phantom shouted, "I'd hate to rain on your parade, but you're going down." He fired off a few of his Ghost Rays at Vortex; all of them were direct hits. But they didn't seem to have any affect on Vortex.

"Face it Ghost Boy," Vortex laughed, "you cannot win… against the might… of Vortex!" He fired off several Lightning Spheres at Danny and laughed, "So tremble in fear… Ghost Boy!"

"I'm shivering already." Danny said as his eyes glowed an icy blue. He shot freezing cold beams of light, which froze the giant spheres, when they got within reach Danny kicked them and made them shatter.

"You certainly have gotten… quick on the draw." Vortex wheezed, "What other surprises… do you have in store… for me?"

"Then you're in for a classic attack that I rarely use." Danny said as he unleashed an intense blast of concentrated ectoplasmic energy at Vortex, and caused him to fall toward the ground. How unfortunate for the floating force of nature the Danny landed a heavy blow that consisted a full powered punch and a full powered Ghost Ray, which sent Vortex flying away. While the giant ghost flew through the air, Danny flew after his enemy and sent five more fully powered Ghost Rays and one long Ghost Ray, hammering Vortex into the ground and caused him to come up groaning in unbearable pain.

"Was that your… rarely used, unbeatable… super attack, Ghost Boy?" Vortex asked as he clutched his chest.

"No," Danny said, "that was just to get you away from everyone else so my identity stay safe." He began breathing in deeply, "Now, take THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!" He unleashed an unrivaled force of ghostly power known only as the Ghostly Wail, which plastered Vortex into the walls of a cliff with the full force equal to at least five hurricanes.

Vortex could hardly move after the attack was used, "Did someone get… the license plate number… on that semi?" he moaned in pain. He looked and saw Danny Phantom had used up so much of his power that he'd reverted back to his human form, Danny Fenton. The boy pulled out the Fenton Thermos, unscrewed the lid and sucked Vortex back into the Ghost Zone. "I told you before, Vortex," Danny said, "sorry to rain on your parade." He turned back into Danny Phantom and flew back to where he'd transformed and ran back to the crash site.

"Where were you?" Ben asked as he saw Danny running down the path, "You missed one of the greatest fights of Danny Phantom's career!"

"Sorry," Danny said, "I got a little freaked out by that weather ghost.

"Well the important thing is that you're okay, Daniel" Vlad said, "Because I'd have a hard time explaining things to your mother if anything were to happen to you."

"Trust me, Vlad," Danny chuckled, "I don't think I'd be able to tell her what happened either."

"The meteorite has been retrieved, Mr. Masters." The Guys in White said.

"Excellent," Vlad said, "come, we'll take it to my limousine and then it's off to my mansion where I will experiment on it."

"Do you need any help with that?" Ben asked.

"No, no Ben my boy," Vlad smirked, "your usefulness has been proven by both fighting that weather ghost and leading us to the crash site. But thank you for the offer. Daniel, you and your friends enjoy your weekend."

"All right," Danny smiled sarcastically.

--

At Vlad's mansion, he began examining what the asteroid was he stuck it into an analysis chamber and said, "Computer, begin analysis of this meteorite. I want a full breakdown of its atomic structure and probable reactions to direct exposure of concentrated ectoplasm. And also throw in an x-ray test, to make sure that it's really a meteorite."

"Of course, Vlad," Said a holographic look alike of Madeline Fenton, "by the way how would you like your tea, with or without the lemon wedge?"

"Without the lemon wedge, please." Vlad said, "Now let's see what this meteorite…"

"This isn't a real meteorite, Vlad dear," The hologram interrupted, "it's an alien egg. It contains an alien life form similar to the creatures found in a book."

"A book?" Vlad asked, "Which one? There are trillions of books all over the world."

"The book you stole from the Amity Park Museum of Natural History's Ancient History Exhibit." The image replied.

Vlad's eyes turned to the egg, "You mean those ancient texts from the Lost Kingdoms of the Ancient World?" he asked, "It can't possibly be found in…"

"Yes it is, sweetie." The Virtual Maddie Fenton said, "They're depicted as being serpent like creatures who emerged from the victims of sacrifices to beings who came from the sky and were worshipped as gods." Several images came from the pages of the book in question, "These images suggest that women were the necessary sacrifices in order to carry out the rituals. The deities would do battle with these creatures and if they failed they would wipe out all witnesses of the battles, leaving no evidence of the kingdom's existence."

Vlad looked at the images more than once. He noticed one of the figures, a tall man with a spear and dread locks stood before the Aztecs, he was holding what appeared to be an egg, as he looked at the picture he saw another image of the same figure but the egg had a spidery creature flying out of it and heading toward an Aztec warrior on a slab. The next slab had the figure standing in front of an archway with a serpent like creature crawling out of it. "These images show the serpents through the artistry of Aztec builders." Vlad scratched his head, "Show me what the embryo looks like as an adult."

"Coming right up, dear." Maddie replied. The screen showed the young alien and accelerated its growth. Much to Vlad's surprise, the alien reached full growth in a mere matter of hours. It was taller than any human and as menacing as Vlad had ever seen.

"Are those tests done yet?" Vlad asked. They results came out of the printer, as if on cue, Vlad was shocked at the results. "This is not possible!" He exclaimed, "These readings are impossible." They showed that direct exposure to ectoplasm through the shell of the egg would cause mutations. The blood of the creature was highly acidic yet the atomic make up was able to keep its blood from eating through its skin. Vlad looked back at the digital model of the fully-grown alien and said, "Zoom in on the head, I want to see what it looks like with those slime covered teeth hold behind them." The scan showed the jaws opening with a second set of jaws. "My, that thing's got a large amount of surprises to hide."

"The results to the ectoplasmic exposure test." Maddie said, "Any exposure to ectoplasmic energy will cause the production of a ghost hybrid."

"What will the chances of mutations be, if it's inside the shell of the egg?" Vlad asked.

"The iron in the make up of the asteroid the embryo will shield and filter away the ectoplasms negative side effects." Maddie replied.

"Excellent," Vlad pressed a button on the keyboard, "prepare the remains of the failed Danny Phantom clones for experimentations."

--

Vlad had loaded up a laser with the concentrated remnants of failed clones of the ghost powered hero, Danny Phantom, and began firing at the object increasing power to the laser as he progressed. "How is the meteorite's strength holding up?" Vlad asked, "I hope there's no exposure to any of this concentrated ectoplasmic waste."

"There is no sign of any stress cracks forming within the egg's outer shell." Maddie replied.

"Excellent," Vlad smiled, "increase power from twenty-five to fifty percent. We need to test how long this egg will go until it's broken by the beam."

"_You're absolutely right, dear." Maddie said in flattery, "Increasing power to fifty_ percent." The beam grew more powerful, but still the meteorite stood unscathed.

"Impressive," Vlad scribbled down his observations in a notebook. He was intrigued by how well the egg was taking the exposure to ectoplasmic energy. But inside the egg, the alien embryo the radiation given off by the energy was affecting the embryo on a molecular scale. Tiny growths, shaped like wings, appeared on its shoulders, two eyes grew on its shoulders, a large fin grew on its head, and its brain began to swell in intelligence. The meteorite started to crack, the sound reached Vlad's ears, "Do you hear that Maddie?"

"Yes," Maddie replied, "Scans indicate a growth within the egg."

"I'm shutting down the laser," Vlad said frantically typing in sequences of codes until the machine completely stopped, "I don't want the larva to be exposed to any radiation. If it is, it could mutate out of control."

Unfortunately this was said a little too late, the meteorite began cracking until it shattered. Inside, the embryo had already reached full adulthood, but it looked nothing like it did in the scans prior to the exposure to the ectoplasmic energy. It looked more grotesque, more ghost-like, it was covered in a slimy residue, it had eyes on its shoulders looking in all directions, no doubt scanning its surroundings for something to satisfy its ravenous hunger, it had no eyes on it's head so it relied on sense of smell and hearing to get around, the fin on its head retracted several times as did the wing-like growths on its shoulders, its ridged, barbed tail unwrapped itself from around the creature's body, it stood on its hind limbs. I had two foot claws on each leg, three claws on each hand, and spikes on its shoulders and heals. The alien looked around the room several times until it faced Vlad, _Where am I?_ It asked using its new found telekinesis, _and, more importantly, who in the name of the cosmos are you, human?_

"I am Vlad Masters," The excited Billionaire, "who are…"

_I'll be the one asking questions here, human,_ The creature growled, _Question one: what the heck have you done to me?_

"I simply mutated you using ectoplasmic energy," Vlad replied, "I thought that the shell of your egg would protect you from the radiation given off by the energy."

_Apparently you should never have conducted your little experiment,_ The alien's tail whipped around Vlad's neck, _because then I wouldn't have to destroy you._


	2. The Terror Begins

The weekend seemed to go by like clockwork; Ben, Sam, Tucker, and Danny had the time of their young lives. Ben told a lot of secrets about his past, like how he was orphaned and no one would take him in, "I was on my own for about two years," He said at the final campfire holding his skewered marshmallow over the golden orange flames, "I had to get a job, which was not easy for a kid who was only twelve years old."

"Wow," Sam gasped, "that's harsh."

"You have no idea." Ben pulled his marshmallow out the fire and placed it on a graham cracker and piece of a chocolate and ate it, "There was once a time when my parents used to take me camping. Back then I actually had friends who cared about me. Back then I had a family who loved me. Back then," He paused and stared deeply into the dancing flames of the fire," back then I actually used to smile."

This shook Danny and his friends to the core, they never knew anyone to go through post mortem depression like that, "I'm sorry to hear that." Danny said.

"No," Ben said, "It's not your fault that my life sucks." He looked up at the stars, "It's all because of the, often cruel, hand of fate."

"Whoa." Tucker said popping a s'more into his mouth, "that's pretty deep."

"Yeah," Danny chimed in, "you're one of the wisest people I've ever seen. And yet, I can't help but wonder…"

Ben looked back toward Danny, "About what?" he asked.

"… Why did you choose to be a ghost hunter?" Danny questioned.

"Because," Ben replied, "it's an outlet for my anger."

"Have ever tried to go after Danny Phantom?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Are you insane," Ben raved, "Danny Phantom is, like the greatest hero there is." He laughed, "I often see it as a privilege to fight along with him."

Danny had never heard a ghost hunter, in his short, yet informative, career as a half-ghost superhero, speak in the manner that Ben did. "So you don't want to capture Danny Phantom at all?" He asked.

"Nah, I think trying to capture Danny Phantom is a bleedin' blasphemy." Ben replied.

"You really don't like the fact that the Guys in White are after the ghost boy, do you?" Sam pried.

"No," Ben retaliated, "they're nothing but a bunch of suit wearin' amateurs." He looked at his backpack, "I mean their tech has to be the most primitive I've ever seen, they'd stand a better chance of catching a cold with that equipment." He reached into the bag and pulled out the gauntlet he'd dawned during the battle with Vortex.

"Wow," Danny said, "how many of those do you have?"

"Two." Ben replied, "One Storm Magna Gauntlet for each hand. It's the latest piece of ghost hunting equipment that I invented."

"Awesome," Tucker said looking like a drooling puppy looking at a gigantic bone, "what can it do?"

"The question is more like what can't it do, Tucker." Ben slid his hands into the ghost fighting gloves. "These things fire anti-ecto rays, shoots lightning from the finger tips, not to mention the flamethrower mounted in each one, the freeze ray, and the best feature the ghost tracker."

Danny felt every muscle in his body tighten up. "Uh…" He hesitated, "did you say ghost tracker?"

"Yup," Ben replied. He activated the feature and a thin red beam shown on Danny. Ben grew wide eyed with shock; a small biography on Danny Phantom came up and linked him and Danny Fenton as the same person. "Oh my…"

"I can explain." Danny said.

Ben pointed at Danny, "You, you're the…" he stammered, "You're the ghost boy?"

Danny transformed to his ghost form. "I never thought this would happen so soon."

"Neither did I." Ben replied still trying to put two and two together.

---

Vlad Masters was dealing with his own little dilemma; he'd mutated the embryo inside of an alien egg turning it into a ghost-alien hybrid. Now he was suspended in the air by the alien's tail as the creature began searching for a way out. _Where can I get out?_ It asked Vlad.

"You can use the front door." Vlad suggested lightheartedly.

The creature's tail tightened around Vlad's neck, _I'm in no mood for games, human._ It growled.

"I know you're afraid of your surroundings." Vlad said gasping for air, "However, there is no need for you to be so infuriated."

The alien looked at the Ghost Zone portal in the lab and asked, _Where does that doorway lead?_

"Oh, that?" Vlad chuckled, "That's just an area in need of quarantine" The creature's tail tightened around Vlad's neck.

_Do you really think that I'm actually that stupid?_ The creature's temper was peaking, as was its ravenous hunger. _Deceiving me is not a good idea for an ignorant human like you._ It opened its mouth revealing a second mouth which would put Vlad out of his misery with one hit.

"Okay," Vlad whimpered, "it's a portal to the Ghost Zone."

_Ghost… Zone?_ The creature had never heard a thing like this, in spite of its short time in the world; its intellect was already passed that of a new born hatchling.

"Yes." Vlad gasped, "It's a world full of ghosts with abilities relating to that of yours."

_Not buying it, _The creature's second mouth began chomping.

"I'm serious," Vlad wheezed, "your DNA has become infused with ectoplasm, giving you powers that can help you survive." He looked at the monster's second set of jaws as they retracted back into its head. A feeling of graciousness filled his eyes; but he was still wrapped in the alien's tail.

_I see,_ The alien flung Vlad back first into the wall, _I must enter, this Ghost Realm and find a place to establish a nest. Once that is complete,_ It turned to Vlad and growled; _you'd better be ready to die by then. Thanks to you, Vlad Masters, the age of the Xenoghost will soon begin._

Vlad watched helplessly as the alien gave a roar and flew through the portal and into the Ghost Zone, to wreak havoc and destruction to all who had the gall to oppose him. "Oh dear," he looked at the portal doors wide eyed with shock, "what have I done?"

---

The alien, now calling itself by its new, self-appointed, name, Xenoghost, flew through the Ghost Zone. It was fascinated by the number of doorways and countless spirits of the deceased who flew through the empty, green space. _Incredible,_ It hissed as it perched on a floating rock, _this world is going to be a perfect place to nest for me. So many places to choose from, so much prey to hunt down, so little time._

As it lowered into a position to fly off again, it was embraced by a blue skinned being with pink one pieced footy pajamas and blonde hair, named Klemper. "Hi, I'm Klemper, will you be my friend?" Klemper asked.

Xenoghost was irritated by Klemper and decided to try out his new abilities, one being the ghostly shock. It wrapped it's tail around Klemper and giving him a power electric shock, _Get _away from me, you worthless floating freak of nature. It growled.

"But, I just want to be your friend." Klemper whined.

_I don't need friends._ Xenoghost slashed Klemper, _Now,_ it inhaled, _GO AWAY!_ And let out a loud echoing roar that blasted the pajama wearing ghost into one of the floating islands.

Klemper was knocked unconscious, but Xenoghost had more problems to deal with. It was tapped on the shoulder, "You're under arrest for assault and battery and disturbing the peace." A ghost in a white hat, and a white suit with black pin stripes, named Walker was floating behind him, "That's a lot of time for you, punk."

The eyes on Xenoghost's arms widened and Walker became bound in a red ring of energy, _You're in no position to tell me what to tell me what to do._ It growled. The pupils of its eyes shrank and zapped Walker with the ring's energy. _Now, what was that you said?_ Xenoghost wrapped his tail around Walker's neck and lifted him up close to its head. _Answer me you worthless little whelp, or I'll end your existence, permanently._ It gnashed its teeth and made Walker whimper in fear.

Walker had never been so afraid of another ghost before. "I said," he tried to lie his way out of his situation, "good work keeping that little annoyance, Klemper, in line."

_Nice try,_ Xenoghost snarled, _but I hate liars. _Its second mouth extended out, three inches from Walker's head. _Now, who are you?_ It said, tightening its tail around Walker's neck.

"I'm Walker," The ghost prison warden replied, "It's my job to keep order in the Ghost Zone."

_Well in that case,_ the alien laughed, _consider your services, no longer needed._ Walker was flung to the ground below, where he met the same fate as Klemper. _Now, will there be anymore unexpected challengers?_ There was a dead silence, _I guess that's a no._ It flew off looking for a nesting sight.

Unfortunately he was being watched, by a ghost with metal armor and a large assortment of weapons meant for hunting down powerful ghosts and a green fiery Mohawk was watching through a set of binoculars. "This creature," he said in fascination, "it's so unique, so powerful, so odd, so… why don't I have it in my possession?" He walked to a hut on the island hideout which he called home and gathered old recordings including maps and scrolls on the Ghost Zone, "I don't know what that thing is," he said as he looked at a series of ancient texts dating back to the Cambodian tribes, "but I'm pretty sure I know who does." He looked at a picture of a large temple and matched it to a picture on a map of the Ghost Zone, "And I must find that creature before he does," he grabbed a weapon from his wall and flew off after the ghost-alien hybrid, "otherwise, the Ghost Zone will stand a high risk of disappearing, and I can't let that happen. I just hope, he doesn't find out."

---

Back in Amity Park; Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Ben were heading back to Danny's house, Ben was asking the ghost hunters all about how they coped with the fact that there friend was a ghost-human hybrid, "Well, is there anything that you can't quite put up with in your lives? I mean with him having ghost powers and all, things must get a little freaky, right?"

"Eh, it used to be like that." Sam replied.

"Yeah," Tucker added, "The only people who know about Danny's secret, other than us, are Vlad and Danny's sister, Jazz."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Ben stopped the group, "How does a senile old geezer like Masters' the lame brain mayor of Amity Park know about Danny's secret?"

Danny smirked, "Because Vlad also has ghost powers, courtesy of one of my dad's screw ups from his, my mom's, and Vlad's college days."

"All that aside," Sam said, "what's your beef with Vlad?"

"The old coot tried to have me sent to a mental institution," Ben replied, "because I submitted a story to the town council on alien life."

"And you dodged going to an asylum, how?" Danny asked.

"My sister has a friend whose father is the best lawyer in the court system." Ben replied.

"Talk about lucky." Sam laughed.

"You have no idea." Ben said, "That's why I slowed my alien research and went to something I knew the town council would approve, designing advanced ghost hunting tech."

"I see." Tucker said observing Ben's schematics, "It's a lot more advanced than anything Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have ever made."

"I have a lot of connections with Japanese ghost hunting experts," Ben said, "they're ghosts are about the same level as Vortex, and that's the weak ones."

Danny's eyes widened, "That's a reason for me not to go to Japan." He was scared to find out that there were ghosts with more power than Vortex.

"How come ghosts in Japan are more powerful than Vortex?" Tucker asked.

"And more importantly," Sam added, "how do they get that strong in the first place?"

"Most of them are vengeful spirits who were murdered whose killers stuffed their bodies into an enclosed, cramped, subterranean, not to forget water logged space." Ben said, "I've read novels on these kinds of ghosts, and it turns out that after the body is disposed of, the spirit remains on earth in the place its husk died."

"No surprise there." Sam said, "I got a book on those kinds of spirits at the Skulk and Lurk months ago."

"It gets worse," Ben warned her, "the spirit stays in the place where the body was disposed of and gains power through the remaining ounces of wrath, lust, greed, gluttony, and pride or whatever emotion is strongest at the time of the body's death." Sam and Danny looked at each other, and Tucker swallowed hard. "And once the spirit embraces enough of such sinful and aggressive feelings they have the obtain the ability to commit things like producing solid forms, causing hallucinations, producing illusions, multiplication, and even possession which can become permanent after maintaining control of the host long enough. But that's only the week ones' the more powerful ones can kill their victims using illusions alone."

"Yikes." Tucker and Sam said.

"But that's only in Japan, right?" Danny asked. He was becoming pretty nervous of Ben's knowledge of ghosts of such caliber.

"There are actually incidences where one of the powerful spirits can follow the victim and also gain control of the place where their victims died." Ben groaned, "But that's only if the spirit is responsible for the victim's death." They ended their conversation as they rounded the corner near Danny's home. Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents, were working on the Fenton RV, adding anti-ghost weaponry and other such upgrades to the already existing armory of weapons equipped to the RV.

"Hey there, kids." Jack said, "How was your camping trip? Did you have fun?"

"It was awesome Mr. F." Tucker said.

"Danny," Maddie said looking at Ben, "who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Ben Storm." Danny laughed nervously.

"Oh, so you're the ghost hunter with the alien obsession?" Jack asked.

"Ugh, yeah that's me." Ben growled. "I guess you wanna mock me too, now that you've met me in person?"

"Nah," Jack replied, "to tell you the truth, I read your article, and I'm kinda mad that the town council didn't support your beliefs."

"Really," Ben asked, "There's a surprise. Considering your friend, Mr. Masters tried to have me sent to a mental institution because they thought I was a little crazy."

"I have to admit," Jack said as he shut a hatch on the RV, "I'm kinda disappointed at Vladdie for doin' something like that, myself. I mean, you were just expressing your opinion on a topic that a lot of people seem to over look."

"Well, with the meteorite that hit the woods Thursday night, I'm pretty sure that your article will be looked at again and be taken a little more seriously this time." Maddie said in an attempt to reassure Ben.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Ben said. "That means a lot."

At that moment, Danny's older sister, Jazz came running out through the front door, "Mom, dad, come on, there's something on TV that you two should see." The Fentons, along with Tucker, Sam, and Ben, ran into Fenton Works and gathered around the TV, Jazz turned the volume up, as Vlad came on addressing a new threat.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Amity Park," Vlad said, "it has come to my attention that a new ghost enemy has appeared." The seven viewers gasped in fear, "This new, aggressive being, calling itself the Xenoghost, has appeared in my mansion, and attacked me."

"I guess this, Xenoghost, isn't all that bad." Ben chuckled, nudging Danny in the ribs.

"This is terrible," Jack Fenton, Danny's father, declared, "Vladdie is not gonna be attacked by that Xeno… whatever it's called again. Or my name's not Jack Fenton."

Everyone, including Maddie Fenton, frowned, "This is going to be a long day." Jazz Fenton groaned.

---

That night, the Xenoghost found its way out of the Ghost Zone and into the human world, _Finally; I'm out of there,_ it growled, _no way I'm going to find a suitable nesting site until all the chaos cools down. But while I'm out here, I may as well see what has become of that worthless human, Vlad Masters._ It flew toward the city, and stopped directly behind the city's entrance sign. It took a look around, seeing the entire Guys in White agency patrolling the area looking for him. _Looks like those people are looking for me,_ it sneered._ Well I'd better get back to the Ghost Zone before they find me. In my current state, there's no possible way that I'll get through those guys without any casualties._

Meanwhile, Danny was up in his room, chilling out with his friends and Ben. He was opening his door to get some food, when he felt a stabbing, icy pain in his chest, razor sharp chills ran through his spine and made him collapse, his ghost scent began spewing from his mouth but it burned his throat. "Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked.

Danny didn't answer he kept clutching his neck, he struggled to breathe, "Danny? DANNY!?" Sam panicked.

Ben grabbed a glass and filled it with hot water, "Danny, try to swallow this." He said giving Danny the water.

After a few gulps, the pain melted away and Danny desperately gasped for breath, "Man, what the heck just happened?"

Ben grabbed one of the gauntlets from his bag and started tinkering with it. "What're you doing Ben?" Tucker leaned over the boy genius' shoulders, looking curiously at the screen on the gauntlet.

Ben stayed silent and shushed Tucker, "Not now, this may shed some light on the situation." He finished tinkering and pointed the gauntlet at the wall and in no time flat, a topographical map of Amity Park and a large white spot in the same area as of the meteor crash site. "Weird, this is one weird anomaly."

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"It looks like a tear in the very fabric of reality." Ben replied, "Like someone…"

"… Or something could've opened a hole between here and the Ghost Zone." Jazz said as she walked into the room. "This won't be the first time something like this has happened."

"Yeah," Danny remarked, "there's actually a ghost, named Wulf, who can tear holes in between the dimensions and travel freely between our world and the Ghost Zone."

"Well I doubt that there's any way that he could open a dimensional rift this strong." Tucker said, "Look at this." He pointed to charts of the dimensional barrier on his PDA, "These readings are the signature given off by Wulf. See; look at how they look like green hatch marks; that's because Wulf tears through to our world from the Ghost Zone by using his claws."

"Yeah I see that Tucker," Ben commented, "and judging by the difference in those readings, it's safe to assume that Wulf is innocent for tearing into our world." He looked at his readings again and sighed, "because this spot is one large gaping hole in the fabric of reality, almost like something rammed its way into our world. Lucky us it was for a moment."

"Yeah," Danny said, "but what's odd is that it's right where we found that meteorite. And whatever it was, it must be powerful."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "I mean we're on the other side of town and you felt it all the way out here."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Danny said, "but I'm all for a trip to the Ghost Zone right about now." He grabbed onto Sam and Tucker who grabbed onto Ben and Jazz and before anyone could say anything, they turned intangible and jumped through the floor and floated gently through the first floor and landed in the Fenton Work laboratory where Jazz opened up the portal while Danny, Sam, and Tucker loaded up on supplies that they'd need for their investigation.

When the four of them had their equipment organized, they looked at Ben and Tucker asked, "Dude, why aren't you grabbing any gear?"

Ben drew a sly grin and pressed a button on his backpack strap. The bands of his backpack turned silver and sleek, steel plate armor began to cover his body. In the middle of his chest was a lightning bolt "S" to show that he'd crafted his own equipment strictly for his own personal use, he looked at his friends and asked, "Why use anyone else's gear when I always have my own?"

"Well, you can't argue with that kind of logic." Danny announced. He turned to the Specter Speeder and said, "Let's go." All five of them climbed into the vehicle and Tucker took the controls and piloted them into the Ghost Zone.

Ben put on both of his gauntlets which bonded with his suit, he took a visor from his pack and put it on and said, "Danny, what do you say the two of us go out and search the area of the rift for any signs of hostiles?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah," he looked over his shoulders at his friends and his sister, "and while we're doing that, you guys go find Frostbite or someone and see if they know anything about the hole. And don't mention anything to Walker or his goons. We don't need them following us around."

The group split up after agreeing to meet back at the Fenton Portal, but little did they know that they were being watch by a human like figure clad in hunting armor that rivaled Ben's battle suit in power. The watcher stood up on its perch and growled to itself, it grabbed a extending spear and flew out into the Ghost Zone silently seeking its knew quarry, the Xenoghost.


	3. Hunters and Seekers

Danny and Ben flew through the Ghost Zone and continuously scanned each area for any sign of a hostile ghost who might hold a grudge against either one of them. Ben was constantly drawing his custom made Ecto-equalizer Pistol and checking behind him each time, he looked for any hostiles. Danny on the other hand didn't bother looking anywhere but in the path he was traveling. They kept coming closer to where the rift had appeared when they heard a faint song being played on an electric guitar by one of Danny's early foes, a rocker ghost named Ember McClain. Ben and Danny tracked the sound and found Ember rocking out on her guitar, "So that's Ember?" Ben asked Danny who nodded, "Man she sure can rock out loud."

"You got that right kid!" Ember turned and struck a power chord on her guitar and a giant fist-shaped sound wave headed right for them.

"Look out," Danny screamed as he and Ben jumped out of the way.

"What?" Ember mocked them, "No encore? How lame is that?"

"Time for the headliner," Ben grabbed an electric guitar from his pack and shouted, "ROCK ON BABY!" He sliced his hand across the strings and sent a skull-shaped shockwave flying in Ember's direction.

Ember sent up a defensive chord in hopes of protecting herself from the resulting onslaught of high-pitched sound, but when Ben's chord hit her barrier, it exploded and let loose a blast that sent her flying into a nearby asteroid. "I've heard of Power Metal, but this is just ridiculous."

"Can I help it if I can rock out loud?" Ben shrugged. He leisurely retuned his guitar and asked, "Hey, Ember, you had enough?"

"Not even, roadie," Ember shouted back, "I'm just gettin' tuned up," She let loose another power chord aimed at Ben.

Ben strummed his guitar and said, "Feel the thunder, and ride the lightning." He wind milled his guitar strings and a lightning bolt shot out of the neck of the guitar and slammed through Ember's power chord. The tremendous force of the lightning bolt slammed into Ember. "Take over Danny." He said.

Danny flew at Ember and blasted her with a long stream of Ectorays and Ectobombs which she managed to dispel with a majority of until she was caught by surprise as Danny blasted her in the face at point blank. This made Ember unforgivingly angry and caused her hair to grow into a blazing inferno, "That's it, I was just going easy on you, but now it's time to shred your bones to dust, GRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" She began unleashing a massive tidal wave of power chords in Ben and Danny's direction.

Ben began shredding defensively in order to deflect Ember's chords and blasted her back with his Death Chords and sending her into an enraged torrent of converging shockwaves that ate away at the floating landmass underneath Ember's feet. She flew into the air looking for another landmass to fight from, when she was hit in her left side by the new alien in town, Xenoghost. _Out of my way, pathetic underling,_ It growled as it flew off in opposite direction.

Danny and Ben looked in shock at the new ghost and looked at the direction it came from and saw that Skulker in pursuit of the alien phantom. "Get back here you." The mecha-hunter ghost shouted at his quarry, "I have a place on my wall with your name on it. So make it easier on yourself already."

_I sense that you're tired of chasing me,_ Xenoghost laughed, _but I want to have a little more fun. So let's make our chase more interesting with a new player._ To Skulker's surprise, a second ghost-alien hybrid began crawling out of Xenoghost's back hissing at its onlookers.

"It's so official, Danny," Ben said, "We're in for an all out battle royale."

"You two stay out of this," Skulker growled, "This ghost is my quarry, so back off." He took out a large gun and declared, "Let's do some real hunting."

_Oh,_ the Xenoghosts snarled in unison, _so it's a scrap you want._ They growled in unison, _Well consider that request granted._ Their wings grew into spiked claw-like growths; sharp blades made of bone grew out of their wrists, their ridged tails became smooth and sharp bone spikes grew out of the tip off their tails, and the ridged fins on their heads grew into one large fin that spanned along the length of its head. _Now,_ they growled, _who should be ripped apart first?_

Ben raised his arm in a fist at the alien, and waved them toward him, "I'll take you both on," He challenged, "here and now!" The arm of his battle suit morphed into a small, yet powerful arm cannon, "Now," He shifted into a combat stance, "bring it!"

_Sounds fun to me,_ The first alien hissed, _let's see what you've got, shall we?_

"Let's dance." Ben declared as both he and the alien shot toward each other as Danny launched himself at the second alien.

---

The other group was busy with their own problems, they'd found not only Frostbite but they'd also run into his territory during a time of battle between Frostbite's race, the Far Frozen, and the Infernal Ones, a race of beings who harnessed the power over fire, and their leader Moltorak, a great and powerful reptilian ghost who along with Frostbite was one of the oldest beings in the Ghost Zone. The two races had been at war for centuries and it seemed as though nothing could silence their war.

Sam looked around and saw the reptilian soldiers commanded by Moltorak and asked the giant frozen werewolf, "Why can't your races just come to a truce?"

"We've tried on numerous occasions to end this endless series of battles." Frostbite replied, "But alas, Moltorak always finds a reason to fight for control of the land of the Far Frozen."

"I wish Danny were here." Jazz said looking out over the battlefield, "He'd probably be able to end this senseless fighting."

"There no doubt in my mind that Moltorak would succumb to the words of the Great One." Frostbite sighed, "But from the look of the situation below, there may be no hope at all for this age old war to end soon."

Sam looked at the fortress across the battlefield and began to form a plan. "Maybe there is." She announced.

"What're you talking about Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Frostbite asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"Gather around guys," Sam grinned, "''cause we're gonna put this war on hold, permanently.

---

In the blazing heat of the halls of the Infernal Ones' Citadel, the High Warlord Moltorak sat on his throne. He gazed out through the main window of his throne room and admired the ever growing progress made by his reptilian army, "Ah, it does soothe me old 'eart to observe 'ow me great army 'as suppressed those accursed frozen fools for all these long and treacherous years."

The door of his throne room barged open and one of his soldiers along with Sam and Tucker entered the open room and disturbed Moltorak's train of thought. "Me lord," the soldier said kneeling as if to beseech his master, "the burning plains of the Infernal Lands ring out in a chorus upon the very utterin' of your name, they do."

"Silence," Moltorak commanded, "why are these two strange'uns in me glorious throne room?" His yellow eyes narrowed and his bared at the lack of an answer. He rose from his rock throne and gripped the hilt of his sword, "Answer me now," he slowly drew his sword, "or suffer me unyielding wrath."

"Lord Moltorak," The soldier whimpered, "these two are messengers of, the Great Savior, Danny Phantom 'imself, they are."

The reptilian Warlord could barely believe his ears, he turned to the two human and asked them, "Is that right?" He sheathed his molten, runed sword, "Well, don't stand there gawkin', answer me!"

"Great Lord of the Infernal Ones," Sam piped up, "the words of your noble warrior are true." She knelt in the same manner as the soldier.

"Then it is not you who should be bowing in my presence," The reptile warlord knelt down to Sam's level, "It is I who should be bowing in your 'umble presence, I should."

"Well, that's an interesting new twist." Tucker grinned.

Sam elbowed Tucker in the ribs, "You're supposed to be humble towards royalty you idiot."

"What is it the Great One wishes to discuss with us on such short notice?" Moltorak asked.

"It has come to his attention," Sam stated trying her best to sound official, "that the war between the Infernal Ones and the Far Frozen has gone on for far too long, and all existing hostilities should be laid to rest."

"It's about time that this idea you speak of 'as been brought up," Moltorak said, "for far too long, indeed, 'as this accursed war raged, and claimed the eternal souls of many of mine and Lord Frostbite's men."

"But from what Frostbite told us," Tucker chimed in, "you were also being relentless."

"War, my boy," Moltorak sighed, "does peculiar things to one's mind, that it does. I've wanted to pull out for so long now."

"Frostbite's thinking the same thing," Tucker said.

"Are you being serious?" Moltorak gasped.

"Yes," Sam interjected, "Frostbite just wants this war to end. He doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Well, if that's the case," Moltorak said, "then let it be so."

No more than two hours passed until Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, who'd elected to stay with Frostbite, witness the signing of the peace agreement between the Infernal Ones and the Far Frozen. Once the negotiations had concluded, Frostbite drew his frozen rune blade and held it ceremonially as did Moltorak with his molten rune blade and they declared, "Let it be known that from this day forth, our two races shall be bound together, not in battle but in brotherhood." They lowered their swords and drew blood from their left hands and mingled their blood in order to seal the proclamation, and everyone cheered.

---

Danny and Ben had been fighting against the Xenoghosts and Skulker for a better part of fifty minutes to an hour and they were able to hold their own against the triple threat. They had taken heavy hits from the spectral monstrosities and technical bounty hunter but they pressed onward against all three of them. The alien duo had made a series of gashes in Ben's armor, but they hadn't struck any fatal blows, Ben on the other hand was dealing massive damage to the aliens. He slammed into one of them and ripped its arm off, "How does it feel to be disarmed, you freak?"

_Brilliant use of brute force,_ The alien snarled, _but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve._ Within seconds, its arm regenerated. _Now,_ It hissed, _shall we continue?_

"Waitin' on you, oldster." Ben smirked.

Danny and Skulker went all out against each other, locked in combat and not letting their opponent get the upper hand. Their fists collided and Skulker chuckled, "Stand down, Ghost child. You're on my list of prey at the moment."

"Why do I care Skulker?" Danny snapped, "I've just gotten a good reason to come here after a weekend in the woods spending time with good friends and making a new friend, only to come back…" He dodged a blast from the hunter's weapon, "…and find that a new ghost has trashed Vlad's lab, and tore its way into the Human World and back to the Ghost Zone…" he ducked under Skulker's arm blade as the hunter made an attempt at cutting off the ghost boy's head, "…and draw me, my sister and my friends in so that we could investigate why…" Skulker threw a punch at him and missed knocking him out Danny dealt him a punch at Skulker's chest knocking the wind out of him, "…my Ghost Scent nearly froze me to death."

"Will you just shut up and fight?" Skulker growled. "Once you're out of the way…" He dodged a Ghost Ray aimed right at his face, "…I'll be able to claim that thing as part of my collection before another hunter comes to claim it as his rite of passage."

"What are you talking about?" Danny grunted.

"None of your concern, ghost brat," Skulker roared, "just be quiet and fight."

---

Frostbite searched through the archives looking for any mentions of a monster matching the description of the Xenoghost in the history of the Ghost Zone. "There's nothing in this realm's history about this Xenoghost."

"Great," Sam sighed heavily, "I guess we came all the way across the Ghost Zone for nothing."

"I think I know why the Xenoghost doesn't show up in any of the 'istory book for this realm, I do." Moltorak said as he entered the archives, "It's because it don't originate from this realm at all. It's totally alien, it is."

"The only mention of creatures similar to the Xenoghost is in what was once the Aztec Empire." Moltorak's captain of the guard. "The Xenomorph aliens, a result of a bloody sacrificial offering of human females to appease creatures who the Aztecs considered to be Gods, also known as the Predators."

"So they're the alien equivalent of Skulker?" Jazz asked.

"More like Skulker's an amateurish ghost equivalent of the Predators, he is." Moltorak replied.

"How's that even possible?" Tucker asked.

"The true difference between Skulker and the Predators," The captain said, "is that the Predators kill their prey, mount their quarry's skull on the wall of their lair, and use Xenomorph blood to mark themselves as a rite of passage."

"That sounds painful." Tucker said jokingly.

"Especially," Frostbite said as he looked through the Aztec records, "since the serpentine Xenomorph aliens, once they've reached adulthood, have highly acidic blood. The acid can eat through most anything once it's exposed to oxygen, interesting."

---

Ben and Danny had switched off rivals, now Danny was practicing his multiplying against not two, but three berserker class Xenoghosts. _So Ghost Boy,_ the first Xenoghost growled.

_How does it feel to be fighting an alien ghost hybrid?_ The second Xenoghost snarled

"To be honest it's more fun than dangerous." Danny said as he multiplied into four clones. "Now let's go." The clones said in unison.

Skulker and Ben were getting more of a fearsome brawl out of each other, "My, my," Skulker smirked, "you're much more of a fighter than the ghost child." He let loose a full chain off of his automatic ghost rifle.

Ben used his left arm as a shield to catch the shots, "That's what I get for reading on all of the world's different fighting styles." He laughed. His right arm produced a ghost hunting weapon similar to the ancient Hawaiian war club, the only difference between the two variations was that the ghost fighting version had a titanium-steel infused frame lined with Anti-ecto energy infused tiger shark teeth, which could cut through anything on a ghost. "Let's see what a hunter can do against mana."

The two hunters ran at each other and hunting blade met war club and a loud clash echoed through the empty battle ground. Skulker laughed in satisfaction at the young boy's fighting style, "Archaic, yet effective. Where did you read about read about this?"

"City library," Ben said, "while I was doing research on the ancient Hawaiians and their culture."

"It's always a good thing to look into the ancient world for education on survival in the modern world." Skulker smirked. He pushed Ben off of him, drew out his hunting pistol, and fired off several shots in Ben's direction. The Pahoa's edging was able to slice through the shots like a hot knife to butter.

Danny threw himself on the original Xenoghost and grabbed its spikes tearing them off and being sprayed with a fine acidic mist that caused him to kick the alien ghoul off of him. The Xenoghost fell to a floating island below the fray and regenerated its back spikes. _Foul play is lower than I expected you to go, Ghost Boy._ It growled.

"Well that might've upset it a little." One of Danny's clones chuckled as it flung two Xenoghosts into a separate island.

The left arm of Danny's costume dissolved slightly due to the alien's blood. _Let me bring you down to my level for a more even fight._ The Xenoghost roared as it changed forms again. Its head opened into two separate side growths and a center horn, its wings grew slightly larger, its tail spikes were reduced from five to two, a shorter spike mounted on a small growth on the top side of the tail facing away from the creature's body, and a larger spike at the tip of the tail. The Xenoghost's heel claws had sunken into the feet and its fingers had been become two medium sized claws that could tear through flesh on each hand. _Now behold my power over gravity!_ It let out a powerful roar that pulled Danny down to his opponent's level; _Let's see how much of a fight you can put up against me when you've been grounded._ The Xenoghost growled.

"Chew on this," Danny shouted as he let out a barrage of Super Ghost Rays at the alien. The beams hit the Xenoghost, but it didn't move. Danny was overwhelmed, "Let's see how you like this." He unleashed a giant ball of Ectoplasmic energy that erupted into a giant beam of light that tore into the island and destroyed everything in its path. The blast shook the island apart after Danny managed to jump to the safety of an island lower in the realm. "I don't think his skin was thick enough to absorb a blast like that." Danny said breathing heavily.

The smoke cleared and but the creature was still unscathed, _That's what you think,_ It growled. It let loose a smaller blast at Danny. _Let's see if you can withstand that._

Danny braced himself for the ball of spectral energy that shot right for the island and exploded on impact. The shockwave resulting from the collision knocked Danny off the island and into the air. "Man," He said rubbing his head, "I didn't expect that to happen." He wheezed.

_Is that all you've got?_ The Xenoghost asked, _I thought that Danny Phantom could take more of a beating than that._

Danny breathed heavier and heavier, "If that's what you thought," He said, "than think AGAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" He unleashed the full unrivaled force of his Ghostly Wail and caught the alien by surprise.

The effects of the attack caused Danny's clones and the other aliens to dissipate. The Xenoghost on the other hand had suffered the loss of its lower body and a wing, _I guess the rumors about you weren't rumors after all,_ It growled. _You've not… disappointed me thus far, Ghost Boy._ It slowly began to regenerate its missing body parts, _you've earned the right to live and continue your acts of heroism in both the Human and Ghost Realms._ It flew off into the endless void, _I look forward to… seeing you in the future, hopefully we can fight some more._

Skulker was being out foxed by Ben, who kept slicing off any weapons that he activated with his club's serrated shark teeth. "I thought this would be interesting," He groaned, "but now I'm being humiliated by a human child with no ghost powers and absolutely no traces of Ectoplasmic energy in his system. It seems as though my hunt will continue another day." He rocketed off back to his lair to lick his wounds.

"Well that was easy." Ben said lightheartedly twirling his club and heroically laying it over his shoulder. He looked at Danny and quickly suggested, "Let's go find our friends."

"Good idea." Danny laughed. And with that the two heroes flew off into the far reaches of the Ghost Zone.


End file.
